The Quest To Immortality
by durdledurdle
Summary: Percy has a new half-brother, Devon. He finds him irritating because Percy finds out that he is one of the most important people in Annabeth's life, more than Percy. What is he to Annabeth? So Percy gets away from camp, to his father's palace, and a new quest awaits him, to challenge Percy the most. A quest to find immorality, since Percy turned down the recent offer in the past.
1. Chapter 1

My first series: :D Hope you like it ^^||

Percy's POV:

It was a cool day in camp. Although the Stoll brothers were on the loose pranking people,I could see it was actually a beautiful day. I walked to the Poseidon table alone, seeing Annabeth still made me smile. Her voice, smile, and everything about her was perfect. I looked closer at Annabeth,later realizing that she wasn't noticing me as she usually does. There was a boy, a teenage boy with brown-ish and blonde-ish hair. _Is that what I think it is?_ He was stooped wearing casual clothes but a orange camp shirt.

I walked over to the Athena table.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said cooly."

"Oh! Percy! Didn't notice you there." Annabeth cried.

"Yeah. Who's he?"

"The name's Devon." answered the guy. "And your relationship with Annabeth?"

"I'm her _girlfriend,_" trying to make it sound clear. "Who's _your _godly parent?" I smirked. He didn't look uncomfortable at all but Annabeth was just standing there. I knew something was going on in her head.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, but I guess you're someone different?" Devon tried to get under my skin.

"I'll be at the beach," I said shockingly. I can tell he still didn't know who I was, but I wasn't going to be near that jerk ever. I will _not _share a room with _him_. Never looking back, I could still tell that Annabeth was bewitched. Maybe it's better I never returned to camp, because I wouldn't want to anyways. I dived into the water and sank in as the current took me to where I wanted to go most.

**Poseidon's Palace -**

Marching towards the doors of my father's palace always awed me. I admired and envied the decorations of the seashells and kelp. I spoke to the dolphin guard and told him to let me in.

I knelt in front of my father's throne, "'Ello there son!" Poseidon had a grin on his face. I imagined him a war we had with the titans, not to be mean, but he really looked horrible compared to what he looks like right now. "Rise," he said.

"Uh, father, mind if you tell me about my _new_ half-brother?" I asked, disgusted by the thought.

"Oh! So you've met him, yes, Devon, yes..well, he's 16 years old so he's a year younger than you. Apparently, the satyrs couldn't return him to camp sooner because of some difficulties," smiled Poseidon, with a glint in his eye.

"Okay, well, dad, I don't plan to return to camp, in like, FOREVER, so, you think you got something for me to do?" I asked, trying not to make it sound awkward. I looked at his face, he looked actually kind of normal in that face, stunned but proud. His finger lifted-at first, I thought he was going to zap me, but fortunately, I felt a tingling, and suddenly I was at Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha…Yea, last chapter was short, even though it was the first chapter. I'll try to make them longer, I guess. Thanks for the reviews and followers of this story!

Percy's POV:

Next thing you know, I'm standing in front of the conference hall of the gods. Yea, I get what you're thinking, and it's exactly what you think. My father, just poofed me here interrupting the godly conference (or that's how I think of it). I realize all the gods are staring at me, and you feel pressure, but now, sometimes you're used to it when you visit Olympus _many_ times.

"PERCY JACKSOOOON!" the whole chamber boomed with the sound of Zeus's voice. "We have been expecting you, as Poseidon told us."

"Uhh..Yea, and before you ask, I don't _intend _to return to camp, or whatever. As long as I can do something, I won't stay bored at Olympus, I think, or did my father send me here on another purpose? I also won't be serving as anyone servant B-T-W-" I caught myself rambling, if I hadn't stopped, I'm afraid Zeus would just zap me. To my surprise, he just looked intent on me. Then I locked eyes with Athena, her eyes caged me like I was some kind of hamster from one of my other quests.

"Instead, Perseus, I will not allow you to stay here, unless you do us a favor. And if you fulfill this quest, you may have what you were intending to have before the promise of whatso-ever. Would you like to have the honor of participating in the ultimate quest? And to our reward," Zeus said gently, "We will grant you _any_ three wishes that are in reason and in our power." Zeus chuckled in a mysterious way, "Will you accept?"

This may be a bad idea, but actually it might help get rid of my boredom with life. I'm already sick of it. Yea, I might've turned emo. But, it's also a great interest I have. "Yes, I accept,"

Annabeth's POV:

It's been 5 days since Percy's been gone, should I be worried? Maybe I have been a bad girlfriend, maybe something has changed me. All I know is that my head hurts. A lot. _Gods, Annabeth, what's getting to you? Get yourself together!_ Ugh. Maybe, just maybe, Devon will get my head cleared up, and maybe tonight's game of Capture the Flag? Already tears slide down my face, I just don't know why. I walk towards the door and shuffle out, I see Percy talking to another girl.

I sprint towards Percy. My legs aren't obeying, I can't control myself, wh-what? I can feel my cheeks getting hot, my eyes getting teary, I immediately hug Percy, but something comes over me. My lips are locked with him. 1-2..3..that kiss….Was that real? I don't understand. Everything was just in a blur, as soon as I caught up with myself, I locked eyes with Devon. I realized who I just kissed, wasn't Percy, but, Devon? "D-Devon? What're you doing?" I ask frantically.

"No, that's my line. What're YOU doing?" he replies.

"I don't know what-"

"I don't care, I liked it." Devon smiles one of his mysterious bad-boy smiles, like Percy's. Like Percy. Like Percy's…?

Not noticing, I am lunged at with a kiss, sloppy, but professional. It felt…familiar, if that's how you would describe it. It felt like a million years, a whole new world, a, new life.

Percy's POV:

"Perseus Jackson, since you have accepted the Quest of Immorality, your danger is high and as well as your circumstances. Beware; you cannot back down once you take this. Think of this, as a gift, maybe when you realize your actions you may come back, we_ hope_. Athena, will you please," Zeus spoke with intensity and was seriousness. I knew it may be long before I come back.

**Temple of Athena –**

Athena observed me with eyes that make you feel like an ant. Sure, I have made wise decisions about not to abandon Annabeth at anything, but once you abandon some you love and cherish, you won't get much respect from the mother, trust me.

"Percy, are you aware of my daughter, with your half-brother? Are you aware that the circumstances will change once you come back? Are you aware, of the fate that awaits you?" Athena asked with such seriousness.

"I do not care for the things of the actions of your daughter anymore, your lady. I am not to be bewildered with jealousy and love. I am aware that anything can change if I come back, _alive_. But I do know that it is foolish to run away from life." I said modestly. I was actually really putting my power to my words. These were all true, but I will still care for Annabeth, at least, behind the scenes.

"If you do know what you're getting into, then here goes, Perseus-"

A boom crashed from the outside. We were interrupted, and at the worst part.

READ READ READ *

Message from the Author:

Hi there! It's getting a little more intense, I think. Sorry to all if you wanted to hear the quest, that's in Chapter 3. But at least there were some interesting parts at least. And also, I want to announce that I would like to update the series every weekend, either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at the least. But unless announced I could do any other day. So yea, thanks!

Also, I would like to add that because of a fellow reader, they have caught a mistake on the title. Thanks to: Booklover0608

[Once again, thank you!~] -Changes title-

Read~Favorite~Follow~Review _I would love to hear your reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

A boom clashed from the outside. Athena and I jog towards the outside, later to see that a mysterious figure was standing in front of the conference hall. The figure was tall, like 20 feet tall, or as tall as Kronos.

He was fit, or stooped. He looked pretty much like Ares but more sturdy. He was equipped with a spear and a sword. He was tan but looked like he got out of a volcano, with muscles and his hair was black, or ashy. I know this wasn't much description, but I'm really lost for words.

"HELLO THERE GODS AND GODDESSES!" His aura of power was like a mass radiation, scarier than Zeus. "Would you like a proclamation of war?"

When I turned my attention to Zeus, he was stunned and was staring suspiciously at him, studying his motives. "It is rather unexpected to see a titan here," Zeus was hesitant, of course he was. To see an ancestor that was beyond the power of the gods, he was powerless, unless with a demigod's help. "May I ask why you're here Perses?"

At first, I thought Zeus was talking to me, then I realized, Zeus was talking to the titan, _named_ Perses. Personally, I feel intimidated to have the same name as a titan, kind of. I look at my father, he had a worried expression on his face.

"As I've told you, I have come with a proclamation of war, but continue with your prophecy or whatever with your quest, uh, um...Percy? Is it?" Perses's glint in his eye creeped me out. As he said the phrase, he had a little smile that he was trying to mask. "It's rather interesting to see another Perseus with almost the same name as me and the past Perseus."

Confused, I eventually figured out that he was referring to the Greek hero who cut off Medusa's head (like me), saved Andromeda from a sea monster, and also the leader of the Greeks in the Trojan war.

Unexpectedly, Poseidon butted in,"I'm afraid Perses is willing to hear Percy's prophecy, yes?" Poseidon eyed Athena.

"Yes, of course. Well, Perseus Jackson,

_ Travel the bonds with the one of war,_

_ Two from it joins the quest,_

_ The jar of hope stops to mourn._

_ Hero's quote starts from the core."_

I don't know about me,but that was an exclusive prophecy. I begin to contemplate what it meant. I turned to Poseidon for some help but he just shook his head sadly. Of course, gods shouldn't interfere with their kid's life, and that's pretty stupid still. Lost in thought, I look up, seeing that Perses was gone, he probably was escorted to some other room in Olympus or something. Actually, when I look at it, all the gods disappeared somewhere, except for my dad. He walked toward me.

"If you are desperate for some help, and a boost for your quest to get started, how about I tell you a hint?" Poseidon smiled. I noticed how the atmosphere was really tense until now. "But you'll have to guess first."

Annabeth's POV:

Now that was some kiss. I look around and notice that almost everyone from camp was crowding around Devon and I. Awkward.

Clarisse steps out,"Ooh, I think someone is cheating on someone elseeee!" Her evil looking smirk was making me feel guilty. "Little Annabeth Chase is actually doing something bad for once in a while."

"Gods, even someone like me needs privacy."I say with an annoyed face.

Not to mention that some people stepped back right when I said that. I should have taken that back.

"Chill, Annabeth, let me take this!" Devon winks at me.

I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Listen everybody, Percy's not here, and he isn't going to come back. Didn't he tell you guys that? Last time I checked he was at the beach swimming in the water, running away like a little chump. Don't worry, you got another child of Poseidon here!" Devon smiles.

What Devon is saying kind of makes me think he's pretty conceited, but I think he was joking. When I scan the area, nobody really isn't giggling, I think they're pretty serious about Percy not coming back.

"_Attention! There will be a game of Capture the Flag tonight! Repeat! Capture the Flag!_" The speaker goes off.

"Great! A game of Capture the Flag! I bet my team will win tonight since Percy isn't here, _right_? I mean, he always won, _right_?" Clarisse broke the silence.

"Relax, remember there's another child of Poseidon-" Devon was broken off.

"And you never know that the Ares cabin and Athena cabin will be on the same team!" one of the Athena campers butted in.

"You know, I think it's already settled. We challenge you anyways, _Chase_," Clarisse walked away to the Ares cabin.

Just what you wanted to hear right when you were enjoying something.

Percy's POV:

"Guess about what?" I ask, bewildered. I felt comfortable, talking with my dad, casually, and no interruptions. Except the fact when you're standing in front of a big marble looking palace and everything looks so clean and "holy".

"What day do you think your deadline is for the quest?" Poseidon asked.

"Uh..." I rack my brain of other quests. They usually took 6 days or less. But this is a gigantic one, so maybe two weeks? Or months? "I don't know."

"August 18, and you know when that's in?"

"Well, the date is...oh! 1 and a half week?" The date better be right because I haven't check the calendar in like, 6 days.

"Exactly." Poseidon reaches into his bermuda shorts pockets and takes out a tiny stick-looking thing, and ambrosia and nectar.

"What is that?" Looking at the the stick thing. I didn't mean to offend him but that thing looked so baby blue and awfully not useful.

Like reading my mind, Poseidon replied, "Oh you mean this! This is a special seahorse wand."

Great, a wand to summon pretty seahorses with magical powers from the sea. It's Ariel all over again, next thing you know, frogs are eating donuts while singing. No offense to my dad.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's actually really helpful. Just say something you want that is relevant to somethings about the _truth_ and it'll just poof out of thin air!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Poof out? And what truth?" I'm so awfully confused that I don't realize that I'm standing my backpack I got from him **earlier**.

"You'll find out," he winked, "And I almost forgot to tell you a hint about your quest. The titan of warfare and et cetera is Perses. You can figure the rest for yourself I bet." Everything started shining like gold, I shielded my eyes. You wouldn't realize that you could get vaporized if you stare at a god in their true form, or teleport somewhere else.

*** Author's note:

I apologize I didn't update earlier, I was busy and stuff. But this chapter is long and stuff. I'm looking forward to any suggestions and stuff. If anything is unclear to anyone, feel free to tell me. I think Percy has a change in attitude than what Rick Riordan writes because I think I changed Percy's and Annabeth's and etc. personality a bit. Did I? Thanks for your reading!

Note that the prophecy is made up by me.


	4. Chapter 4

Devon's POV:

Wow. Can't wait til' tonight, Capture the Flag will be a piece of cake. But for now, I guess it'll be nice to look around the cabin, I just noticed that I haven't seen this room, especially when _Percy_ lived in it. I walked around the room, realizing that Percy's possessions were still here. His photos and memories, pictures of Annabeth and him, a blonde guy and his sister, I think was called Thalia? And then a big group picture, of a muscular Chinese-looking-Canadian guy, a girl with dark skin, a guy with ruffled hair and has his hands/face dirty (I'm guessing that's a son of Hephaestus), a beautiful brunette haired girl but looks like a tomboy, a blonde hair guy with some SPQR tattoo on his arm, Annabeth, and Percy. Some kind of reunion, huh. Then I look at the fountain with the golden drachmas, what if I could see what Percy is doing right now, and inform Annabeth of his well-being? That may be a bad idea, he may be doing something private, or whatever.

I open the closet. 5 orange camp T-shirts, other shirts, jeans, shoes, and etc. There's gotta be something interesting in here. I open a drawer with weird items, including a minotaur horn. He must've done many quests, no wonder he's so popular here. If I did as many quests as him, I could be worthy of being popular too, haha. A thought returns to me, hmm...

I flip a golden drachma, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show Percy, wherever he is," Percy is before me. He looks at me, and it appears that he's alone somewhere. The setting behind him is so bright and beautiful looking.

"What the hell," Percy makes a face.

"I guess I Iris-messaged you at the wrong time?"

"Um, you think?"

"What're you doing? Everyone is so worried about you. And where ARE YOU!?" I might've yelled too loud because I could hear footsteps coming.

"None of your business," he winked, "How's Wise Girl?" laid-back as always, he didn't seem to care what's been happening at Camp.

"Annabeth's fine. Aren't you going to ask what's going on here?"

"If I were to do that, I would sound so anxious. But sure, if you're asking me, than, what's been going on? And, make it quick, I have to do something really important. I think one of the gods are going to camp sometime later to inform you guys about my little occasion."Percy was pretty spirited.

I knew he was hiding something, and I wanted to know. Even though I've know him for 2 hours, by his description, he's really transparent by his words and actions. "Well, Annabeth drama, I guess. I'm probably gonna make her mine, big bro. There's Capture the Flag tonight, Clarisse challenged Annabeth for it. I don't think there's anything that'll interest you, yes? What things are you hiding from us Percy?" I tried to sound cool, but I knew Percy wasn't buying it.

He looked amused. I wish I knew a weakness of Percy's. I could have used it against him. "Well, that's unusual for someone like her. Am I interested, no." He was sarcastic, oh that attitude, what would Annabeth like about that.

"Well, I've got a favor for you, I know you have to go somewhere and like, I don't know do something, but this is really quick. I'm sure it won't take much time for you. But, just this once," I was kind of pleading.

"Yeah?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"You wanna help Annabeth with Capture the Flag? You don't have to be directly there, just help out behind the scenes, without anyone knowing, but me." I sounded sly and playful, maybe I should be more like this side of me?

"Haha, sure." Percy dropped the conversation.

I was still confused. Was that sarcasm, or a really an acceptance?

Percy's POV:

I know I'm supposed to feel responsible for my friends,but, I can't do things directly so much now, now that I have an important quest I have to focus on. The conversation with Devon is so ratchet. Like, _Annabeth drama_? What is that supposed to mean? Then something clicks, did he romance with her? Anger surges through me like a wire. I summon water and splash myself with it, _Cool down bro, your losing it. _I'm going to that Capture the Flag game. _Percy, you have 12 days to finish the quest, get on with it!_ Maybe I'll get Perses and start tomorrow. But now, it occurs to me, _where am I supposed to sleep? This is Olympus, I abandoned camp, I have nowhere to spend the night to get ready for the quest after I go to the game._ I'll think it over later.

My mind goes off on its own, and I realize I've been walking carelessly around Olympus. My legs take me to an unknown room, looking inhabited. I open the door slightly, noticing how loud the door squeaks. To my surprise, Perses is there.

"Um, hi." I'm flustered. What am I supposed to say to someone so old (no offense), and well respected, and I'm expected to have to work with him.

"And your concern is?"

I can't see the titan's face besides the dark room, "Gee, thanks for the reply. Happy to work with you too."

"Well, Hero of Olympus, we're not all thrilled to spend time with mortals like you. I'm sure Kronos and the others have made that true, no? And _possibly_, no, _actually_, you're have a tough time yourself." Perses made out a smile under the shadow of the room, "Mortals are so easy to read."

"You wouldn't understand how many times demigods get that. But, by the way, did you participate in the war of Kronos, the giants, or even Gaea? Because, no one mentioned you there," My curiosity was stretched.

"Course I did, I _am_ the Titan of Destruction, aren't I? I told everyone to keep quiet about my existence attending Gaea's war. The things I did, were behind the scenes."

"Do you hate demigods?"

"Maybe. I don't know myself, just because I'm getting along with..._you.._But if I'm going to be traveling with you for more than a week, I'll have to stick with your a** for awhile anyways."

Perses's voice was raspy and dark. But when I met Thanatos another quest ago, it was like hell and sweet tender at the same time. Perses's voice was like that, excluding the fact that he is not beautiful, well, you can say he can easily convince anyone to do something by his looks and voice.

"That is so nice," I blurted out in a sarcastic tone. Talk about speaking to a who-knows-how-old guy. In his time, he would have more than a million wrinkles, but with that immortal complexion, skin is just perfect. Isn't he supposed to be evil or greedy or something?

"You better be out now. I can see that you have a game to attend to? But by the way, just because I'm not killing you, doesn't mean I would want to."

His eyes met mine, those hazel red eyes, that give you a cold stone stare. Perses's eyes are only seen from the big mass dark shadow in the room. I stroll to the door, once opening the door, I realize that the room was so dark, and talking to Perses made me lose track of time, I forgot how much the sun's raze felt, back there with the chilly and depressing atmosphere.

I fish through my pocket, pulling out the sea-horse baby blue colored wand my dad game it to me earlier. Staring at it hard, I tried to concentrate on little baby sea-horses swimming through the sea through a cloud of kelp. Yea, stupid isn't it? I feel like an idiot, because nothing happened. What kind of truth is there anyways?

Annabeth's POV:

Finally, the time comes. Athena, Hecate, Hephaestus, Demeter, Artemis, and of course, the Poseidon cabins are competing against the Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hypnos, Iris, and Dionysus cabins. I can't wait to prove Clarisse wrong.

I make an announcement to my team, "As part of the blue team, and a child of Athena, I declare a plan to get the red team's flag, and I guarantee we're going to get it tonight, I have a feeling. So here's the plan,"

_***Annabeth explains the plan...cricket**_

"Everybody clear?"

The crowd around me cheers.

The horn sounds. And after the noise of it, everything goes wild.

People in armor are either shooting arrows, swordfighting, or using whatever their god's ability they can do at will. Glad to have the Hecate cabin, using magic to levitate rocks or sticks to maim their enemies, and the Artemis cabin was shooting arrows and using daggers and other weapons to lure off their targets, everything was going as planned.

Devon and I was fighting back to back. It reminded me of Percy and I, his great fighting skills and powers. I think Devon's powers aren't matured yet, because his are pretty weak, not to be mean.

Devon's attacks are fierce but are "messy". His techniques don't rise as much as Percy's, but I'm not trying to compare. When he tries to summons water, he makes a tiny rainstorm over someone's head, which was kind of funny.

All at once, six people surround Devon and I. I change tactics by slashing and dodging, my mind is set to try to fight two people at once with a sway of my knife. Devon guards and lunges at our enemies. But as soon as I observe the movements of our enemies, I realize they weren't from our camp, and they were really trying to kill us.

I could feel that my stamina was fading. Devon was sweating and his movements were getting sluggish. Ten minutes and we're already beat, new record. Everyone else didn't seem to notice the outsiders we were fighting. All there was,felt and heard, was Greek fire being thrown at and chariots roaring.

A spear crossed with the edge of my ear, "Dammit!" Little blood trickled down. I turn around and see Devon behind me with a pained face. A sword was etched onto his neck. The person looked as if he were to behead Devon, but was holding the stance.

"Any last words?"

One of the figures trip me with a spear with fast reflexes and holds the tip into my armor, where my heart is. I look out of the corner of my eye for any help, but everyone else was busy fighting each other. I wonder if they thought this was just a fake scene. I knew, unless changed his mind of pinning us down, we could be saved, or a miracle.

Like one of the gods answering my wish, a mini but easily felt earthquake arises and a blast of water surges through. A hurricane erupts and wind and water clash together. The water and wind drown the enemies of Annabeth and Devon. The water endlessly continue with the wind as a sidekick. Mixing and forming, icy water take place and ice spreads on the ground in a certain formation.

Everyone in awe, or either curiosity is frozen in place. Despite the mysterious doing, stunned as Annabeth and Devon, the ice continues to spread like water but forming the words, "I'm back". The game of Capture the Flag is forgotten due to the sudden mishap, instead, campers are scuttling around trying to find the cause of the happening, even though they already know whose power it could come from. It was a child of ,or him,himself, Poseidon.

Annabeth gets the attention of everyone, "GUYS! Stay where you are! It is obvious this power came from, and particularly saved us from some invaders that were attacking Devon and I-"

As Annabeth said the line, everyone gasps.

"It's fine, but we know that Percy has come back, and has saved Devon or I, or us, from them."

Percy's POV:

I was hiding behind a tree, listening to Annabeth. Still, she looked as if she were glowing. I really surprised that everyone was stunned at my sudden movements, but glad that no one found me here.

The little eruption took a lot of my energy. I decide to sneak around camp to get some ambrosia and nectar, afterall, that was an intense game of Capture the Flag, especially when my Annabeth might have gotten hurt from those *******.

**Author's note:

Sorry for the intense language, but it was kind of necessary to use the vocabulary to express the anger or expression in the characters. This chapter was pretty long, and I purposely made it like that for the delay of last chapter. But if it's really long to read, I understand. Review for suggestions, because I'm happy to accept them at reason, or review for fun :D


End file.
